Remembering
by tzmoore
Summary: Naruto has gotten his revenge upon Akatsuki. See as he says goodbye to family at the memorial stone one last time and why they died.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Note-There is no Madara in my story

** Remembering**

A mysterious man stood at training ground 7 staring at the memorial stone. He had blond and red spiky hair that covered his eyes from view. His hair was similar to the Yondaime Hokage except for the red colour. His eyes were blue with slits for pupils. He looked to be about 23 with sharp angular features.

He wore black Anbu pants with a black shirt. He had sandals on and a long black cloak similar to the Akatsuki except without the red clouds. There was also a copy of the latest Icha Icha book hanging lazily in his hands.

He has a frown on his face as he looked at the memorial stone. He bent over and ran his hand along three names. The first was Jiariya the Toad Sannin. The next was Hatake Kakashi the Copycat Ninja knowing over 1000 jutsu. The third and last was Tsunade the Godaime Hokage and Slug Sannin.

The man extended his arm and put the latest Icha Icha book in front of the memorial stone before standing up again.

"I finished writing the last book Ero Sannin" Said the man sadly with a slight smirk. "They're not quite as smutty as yours but I'm sure you and Kakashi-sensei would still enjoy it. To think you two ended up turning me into a pervert. Wherever you all are I hope you're happy with what I have become. Although Granny Tsunade is probably strangling you two right now for turning me into a pervert." The man said with a slight chuckle.

The man was going to continue talking when he sensed the Anbu approaching. He quickly left.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

The Anbu quickly arrived at the memorial stone to see it empty.

One of the Anbu that had pink shoulder length hair looked down at the book left with a sad smile.

'Was that you……..Naruto-kun' She thought before leaving the area.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

The man quickly snuck out of the village and as he ran away from Konoha he thought back to his time there.

**Man's point of view**

I had been treated poorly when I was younger. I was beaten, burnt, tortured and even raped. My only lifeline and friend in Konoha had been the Sandamie Hokage. I had worked my way through the academy having failed the last test. The only reason I had passed was because I had managed to learn the Kage Bunshin from the Forbidden Scroll. That was when I had found out that I carried the nine tailed demon inside of me. I would have broken down and given up then if it had not have been for Iruka-sensei who had supported me even though I had the Kyuubi inside of me. Iruka was my second friend.

Then I had become a part of Team 7. We had gone to the Chunnin Exams together and had fought Orochimaru. The Sandaime had ended up being killed by Orochimaru and Sasuke had left to Sound and Orochimaru for power. That was also when Granny Tsunade became the next Hokage. I had left with Ero Sannin on a three year training trip after that and had come back stronger. I had even started learning seals. I had rejoined Team 7 again after that along with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and our new team mate Sai and occasionally Yamato-sensei. We had searched for Sasuke while holding Akatsuki back. Then tragedy had struck. The leader of Akatsuki Pein had killed Jiariya.

Three months later the Godaime had died of a disease. People always wondered why she hadn't fought of the disease. It seemed Jiariya's death had affected her more than anyone thought. Although I new that they really loved each other but were to broken and stubborn from past events to admit it.

While the next Hokage was being chosen Kakashi and I had been on a mission. The Akatsuki had come for the nine tails inside of me. Kakashi had been killed giving me time to return to Konoha. I had broken after that. I no longer was happy. I left Konoha wanting revenge on Akatsuki for taking away my family. I had grown strong under Ero-Sannin and Kakashi's training. I had found out that Shikamaru had become the next Hokage. When I left Konoha I had been marked an S-ranked criminal. The biased council had finally found a reason to try and kill me. I had managed to kill Kisama and Zetsu before I had met up with Sasuke and Team Hebi.

I was 20 years old when I met Sasuke and Team Hebi. I and Sasuke had fought in the beginning but we both had stopped and agreed to travel together as we both wanted to destroy Akatsuki for one reason or another.

After three years of travelling with Sasuke and Team Hebi training and fighting it was only Pein and Itachi left. Sasuke had taken on Itachi while I had challenged Pein. Sasuke and I had both managed to kill our opponents with a few bumps and bruises on us.

And this is where we are now. I had returned to Konoha one last time to say goodbye to those at the memorial stone I considered close. As I got father away from Konoha I stopped when I saw four people waiting there.

One of them stepped forward. He was around 23 also. He had black average length hair and black eyes. He wore similar clothes to me.

"Are you ready to go, Naruto" He said

I looked up slightly and smirked "Lead the way, Sasuke"

At that Sasuke and 2 figures starting walking off. The last one came up to me. She had red hair and glasses.

"Are you okay" She asked as she hugged me.

"I'm fine, Karin" I said as I planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Let's catch up with the others before they leave us behind."

And with that we all left to travel on another adventure.


End file.
